A variety of connectors have been employed in fiber optic networks. Examples of connectors for connecting optical fibers to an optical device may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,114,979; 4,534,616; 4,645,296; 4,676,588; 4,741,590; 4,828,509; 5,082,378; 5,123,071; 5,216,734; 5,259,053; 5,577,145; and 5,960,136. Despite much work having been done in developing connectors for joining elements of a fiber optic network, there remains a need for connectors that are easy to assemble, that maintain the optic fiber elements in optical alignment for reliable communication between the elements, that are efficient in space utilization and/or that lend themselves to various applications, including attachment to printed circuit boards if required by the particular application.